


The 'L' Word

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: John can't be in love... can he?





	The 'L' Word

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The 'L' Word  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John can't be in love... can he?  
>  **A/N:** written for [100 Words on Love](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1007870.html) at comment_fic

“Are you going to tell him?”

He turned to face her with a look of confusion on his face. “What are you talking about?” Before she could answer he turned around to continue staring at Rodney.

“Maybe that you’re in love with him.”

_There was that L word again._ His confusion deepened. _Was he in love?_ Just because Rodney was the first thing he thought of when he woke and the last thing before he fell asleep didn’t mean he was in... 

_He was in love with Rodney._

John swallowed hard as he took a determined step forward. “Rodney, I...”


End file.
